The invention relates to a method for the production of an adjusting unit for a motor vehicle according to claim 1 and an adjusting unit producible thereby according to claim 21.
Such adjusting unit can in particular be an adjusting unit which serves for adjusting the position of a motor vehicle part, such as for example the adjusting of an adjustable window pane of a motor vehicle door, the adjustment of a roller blind serving as a sunshade, the adjustment of a seat part of a motor vehicle or the adjustment of a lock part of a locking system of the motor vehicle. Specifically, the adjusting unit is for example formed by a drive unit which comprises a drive housing consisting of said housing parts and drive components which are fixed or mounted in or on the drive housing, such as for example gearing parts, bearing elements for the gearing parts, sensor elements, a control device (insertion electronics), electrical plugs, plug adaptors, brush holders of a commutator motor and so on.
Specifically, the assembly of an adjusting unit is concerned, the adjusting unit comprising at least a first and a second housing part which, for forming the housing of the adjusting unit, are to be connected to each other, the adjusting unit furthermore comprising functional components to be arranged in or on the housing which are to be fixed on one of the two housing parts.
For producing the connections required hereto between the housing parts as well as between the housing formed thereby and the further functional components, various joining techniques are used, generally in combination, as for example welding, inductive fusing, snap-fitting, riveting and screwing.
Herein, as welding technique, in particular the so called laser welding can also be used, compare EP 0 751 865 B2.